


shell with no soul

by skittykitty



Category: Zack Snyder’s Justice League (2021)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Victor gets to talk about his trauma about his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: After Superman is brought back to life, Victor and Barry have a quiet moment to cope with the ramifications of Silas’s sacrifice.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Victor Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	shell with no soul

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god just watched the movie and I have Feelings,,, Thank you [Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cultivation/pseuds/Cultivation) for betaing this!!

So much has happened since the fight— since Superman’s attack, reunion with his lover, and abrupt departure— but standing here, watching Victor barricade himself away from the others… Barry thinks  _ this isn’t fair. _

He thinks of his own father— of an innocent man, imprisoned for crimes he never committed. Victor stands there, staring at holograms as if they could answer  _ why— _

Why his father had sacrificed himself?

Why life would hurt him like this?

Barry— the impulsive person he is— ran to stand beside him.

Victor turns to him, his cyborg eye focusing on the hologram while his human half watches him intently. It’s the dichotomy of a machine and a  _ man—  _ Victor can’t seem to figure out how to emote yet with these halves of himself. He knows how to frown— how to block everyone out. 

But, Barry smiles at his teammate; he never learned how to be happy in this new form.

“Hey,” he begins, “your father—”

“Is  _ dead.” _

“Yeah… yeah,” Barry laughs awkwardly, staring resolutely at Victor’s human half. “I wanted to ask you about that. How are you… doing about that?”

Victor looks down at his hand— at what must have once been skin and bone— with somberness in his eyes. His hand shakes as their eyes meet once more. 

“I don’t… know,” Victor admits. He stares through Barry, thinking of the night they stole Superman’s body together. It had been the two of them, speaking of old heroes— speaking of what kept them with  _ hope.  _ “He was my father, of course. He… wasn’t there much for me,” he admits, anxiously clenching his fists. 

Barry smiles, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulders. He almost wants to say  _ I’m the same! My dad hasn’t been there much for me, either!  _ but no, this is Victor’s time. This is  _ his  _ moment— he’s just lost his father, and… it’s been years for Barry.

“I hate him, but he was all I had left.” 

Barry smiles, pulling his friend close. For a few seconds, Victor is still in his arms. Hugging a robot is awkward for the first few moments, Barry notes. But, it really is worth it to be here for him.

Cyborg arms wrap around his back as Victor’s face lays upon his shoulder. His friend wails and whispers in equal measure as they hold one another close— telling him of times his father had never been home, of his mother’s death.

_ He can’t cry,  _ Barry realizes after a while.  _ He’s trying so hard… but nothing’s coming.  _ With that thought comes sadness and with sadness— well...

Barry cries for his friend’s pains— for all he’s gone through. He sobs and wails for everything that Victor would never be able to experience again.

They are left alone for a few hours. It’s only after they have both calmed down and sit in shared silence that Diana asks for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!
> 
> \- - - - - -
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I don't want an author to acknowledge me, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “/whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You'll End Up Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140964) by [Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cultivation/pseuds/Cultivation)




End file.
